From Normal to Complicated
by wolverine's insomniac
Summary: LokiXOC AU story. A fight between best friends Roo and Loki results in a game of drinking which leads to the horrors of hangover drama. Loki and Roo find themselves married and to make things even more complicated Roo is dating Fandral. Chaos ensues with the arrival of Loki's parents and Jane and thor's marriage. Rated M for Language and things implied.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be moving forward with my loganXOC story but this idea jut popped into my head and I just had to. So here it is. Hope you Like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thor movies. If i did I would punish Tom Hiddleston for being him and making me blind towards other hot guys. But i dont and he doesn't know I exist so... there. Happy?**

* * *

**~~~Chapter 1~~~**

"Oh god…" Roo groaned in pain.

It felt like someone was drilling nails into her brain, banging the door and screaming all at once. Even the slightest movement of her head made her groan in pain.

She tried to open her eyes. Bright sunlight streamed in through the windows. The light was too bright. She snapped her eyes shut.

She turned sideways and then got up, flinging her legs onto to the side of the bed. She wanted to vomit. She felt like her insides were going to come out of her in a gooey gross mess. She opened her eyes regretfully, to look for the wastebasket.

And that's when she noticed she was not in her room. The windows looked wrong. The colour of the walls was a bright green and not her bedroom's cerulean shade. The room was bigger. It had a very manly feeling about it. Like how it might be in a bachelor's pad. Also the silk bed sheets were a dark green, definitely not the colour of her bed sheets, which was Prussian blue. Plus the bed was softer.

That's when movement to her right startled her. She froze. A shiver ran down her spine and not the good kind either. All images of dread filled her mind. Slowly she turned to look to her right and nearly had a heart attack.

To her right, sprawled on the bed on his stomach was him. _Him!_ His state of undress caught her attention. He was in olive green silk boxers.

She was in bed with him! And he was half-naked. And his physique was so up to her standards that she tried not to think about it.

Alarmed by this she looked down at herself and was relieved to be in the same clothes she was in the previous night, pair of black jeans and a blue flowered silk shirt gifted to her by Jane. But there were some things that indicated towards something that might have happened between her half naked sprawled-on-the-bed friend and her. You know the kind of something that will make things awkward once both the said parties are in their senses.

Yes, _that_ kind.

Her naturally straight semi- long hair was in knots. Her shirt buttons were open and a few buttons seemed to be missing.

She buttoned up those she could and tried to undo the knots in her hair. While undoing an impossible knot at the end of her hair, a bright shiny spot on her hand caught her eye.

She looked at her hand in confusion and then realization of might have happened the previous night hit her like a punch in the stomach.

She screamed with all her might. She didn't know why she was screaming. She just knew that the screaming would prevent her from fainting from the pure horror of the events that had and would take place today.

* * *

Loki was in bliss. He felt like he was floating on a white fluffy soft cloud. He was having the most incredible dream.

He dreamt of big brown eyes and untainted natural straight hair that was smooth and silky to touch. He dreamt of running his hand through them. He dreamt of inhaling her sweet scent of oranges. Then his mischievous dream self took over and started dreaming of doing good wicked things to her. Wicked things that would make her forget everything save his name. Wicked things that would make her scream his name in pleasure.

His unconscious state was disturbed as his body responded to just the mere thought of her and somebody screamed. He recognized it to be distinctly feminine in tone. Now how did that happen?

He sifted through the events he could remember from the previous night and almost groaned in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode and his eyes (even though they were closed) felt like lead balls barely managing to stay in his eye socket. He cracked one eye open only to shut it again. the light was too much and too bright.

"**LOKI!**"

He heard her scream his name. Not the way he dreamt about but the way, which made him feel as if he was going to get a beating in the near future. He got up like a spring and took in his surroundings. They were in his room. He would have smiled wickedly and congratulated himself at the thought of getting her to his bedroom but his thoughts were stopped short by the startlingly jarring sound of a phone ringing. It was her mobile. He heard her answer it.

"Hey Fandral." she said.

* * *

Roo screamed his name to get his attention. She wanted to know why in hell was she wearing a wedding ring on her wedding finger and if this whole thing wasn't some twisted prank of his. She saw him get up as if he were electrocuted. She heard him groan in pain. She knew he was as confused as she was right now, in this bizarre situation they had unknowingly landed in.

She liked Loki because he was her best friend. They were so similar and so oppositely charactered people. She considered him to be a part of her family. A family she didn't believe in after the death of her parents at the age of eleven.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone's ringing. She saw the caller ID. She answered it.

"Hey Fandral." she said.

"_Hey my beautiful girl! How are you feeling? I came to check up on you at around nine. Jane said you were still asleep from all the heavy drinking you did last night. I tried to come and see you but she wouldn't let me come in at all. That's weird, isn't it? That is so unlike Jane._"

"I'm fine, Fandral. I'm just having the mother of all hangovers. What did Jane tell you exactly last night?" Roo asked her unsuspicious boyfriend. Of course how would he know. He had gone out of town on a business trip.

"_She said something about you and Loki having a fight. Do you want to talk about it?_"

"Oh that. It was nothing. It was just a normal conversation between Loki and me. You know, the usual." She said nonchalantly.

"_Okay. So you're not upset or anything right? Because I know Loki is a very dear friend of yours._"

"No, I'm not." She said in a neutral tone.

"_So do you want to have lunch together? There is this romantic french restaurant that one of our clients told me about. It's just a few miles outside Asgard-city._"

"That's very sweet of you but I'm not feeling quite great. I feel like I might throw up at the thought of food." Roo said in a pathetic voice. She really did feel like that.

"_Okay then-_" Roo heard some voices and some shuffling of papers. "_I'm sorry Roo, but i have to go. Some client just turned up unexpected and wants to meet me. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye._" He said in a hurry and hung up.

Roo stared at the phone and was startled to hear him speak.

"You didn't tell him." Loki said in a serious tone. She looked at him. His pale face was devoid of any expression. His black hair were disheveled. His intriguing green eyes stared at her with such intensity that she was actually surprised she didn't burn under it.

* * *

Loki had overhead the conversation thanks to that loud voice of that baboon of her boyfriend of hers. He fingered the wedding ring he was wearing. He felt strangely happy that Roo had not gone nuclear on him. He had expected her to remove her ring, throw it at him or shove it down his throat and accusing him of playing a prank on her.

When she didn't reply he asked her, pointing at her ring. "Aren't you worried?"

"Why would I be?" She asked him. she was biting her lip and he knew she was slightly worried.

He just pointed at their rings.

"Oh I see. Haven't you ever heard of an annulment?"

Why was she so calm about all this?

"Yes I have but won't you still tell him?" he emphasized on the him.

"Its a temporary thing. He doesn't need to know." She told him sternly.

He was about to say something when she cut him off,"Look Loki, this was a mistake. We were obviously not in our senses when this happened. Besides I'm with Fandral." Roo said as a matter-of-factly.

Loki felt as if his heart had free fallen. He never knew anything he really wanted.

_Enough is enough_, he thought.

He would get her. _He would get Roo. Any way he could._

* * *

**A/N: See that box down there...Yeah that's where you tell me whether this is worth continuing or not. So no pressure. But please review. :-D**

***author joins hands and pleads***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Thor movies. If i did I would punish Tom Hiddleston for being him and making me blind towards other hot guys. But i dont and he doesn't know I exist so... there. Happy?**

**All mistakes made are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**~~Chapter 2~~**

"Why don't you move in with me?" Thor asked Jane. They were both lying down on the bed in Jane's room. Jane's head was resting on his chest and Thor gently stroked her back. They were lazing around. It was Sunday afternoon and the day-off for Jane.

"Wait. What?" Jane got up and searched his face for any signs of humor. She found none. His bright blue eyes looked dead serious.

"Move. In. with. Me." He said it again, spacing out each word.

"Why are you asking this now?" Jane frowned.

"Why? Is it not the right time to ask? We have been together for almost two years, Jane."

Jane sat up crossing her legs and looked down at his huge massive form. She was going to say yes. She knew it. She knew he knew it. Him asking the question was just a formality of sorts. She had practically been staying over at his place in the two years they had been together.

_Two years, _she thought. Two years was a long time.

"Okay." Jane answered his question. The smile that came on Thor's face was almost blinding. They were about to kiss in celebration (which then would have lead to some serious making out) when they heard the distinct sound of keys jingling and the loud closing of the front door.

They both froze. Then they jumped out the bed (literally) and wore whatever clothing they weren't wearing. Thor wore his black t-shirt (he already had his jeans on) and Jane just wore her robe over the white nightgown she was wearing.

They heard Roo call out.

"Hello! Anybody home? Jane?"

"Yeah. Uh…Just a second. I'm coming!" Jane combed her fingers through her hair, trying to tame them and came out of the room, followed by Thor.

"Roo. So nice to see you!" Thor came forward and enveloped her in his gigantic version of a bear hug.

Roo hated his hugs. Yeah sure they made you feel impossibly small and fragile in front of him but really did he have to hug her every time he saw her? He was like her big hugging brother.

"Where were you last night? You missed Jane's lasagna. Darcy and Clint were here too." Thor asked her.

So Jane had not told him, Roo thought. But the big question was how did Jane know about last night?

"I…. I was…" Roo stuttered looking at Jane for help. She didn't want to tell Thor about her impromptu alcohol induced marriage to his younger brother because she didn't know what his reaction might be.

"Who wants coffee?" Jane asked and clapped her hands in delight over god knows what. Roo's soon-to-be-pulped-by-Thor state maybe. Who knew.

So the three of them moved to the small four person dining table for coffee and hot chocolate.

* * *

"So you just left? And is that Loki's shirt?" Thor asked in confusion. He alternately looked at Roo and Jane, as if he were following a tennis match.

"Of course I left. What was I supposed to say? The conversation we had after Fandral's call itself was so awkward. And yes this is Loki's shirt. My shirt had some missing buttons." Roo exclaimed. She gulped down the mug of hot chocolate so fast that it burnt her throat. Damn, it was hot.

Jane looked like she was mentally solving some equation she had made herself.

"I still don't understand." Thor frowned and looked at Jane, "Did you know about this?"

Jane gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah. I mean, only about the marriage."

Now Roo looked confused, "How _did _you know?"

"You left me a message."

"I don't remember doing that." Roo really didn't remember anything, except the fact that she had gone to the bar with Loki.

"Of course you won't remember. You drunk yourself into stupor." Jane went to her answering machine and pressed a button to play all the messages. There was only one message in the inbox and it went like this:

_"I'M MARRIED JANE! Yep, you heard that right! I'm married! TO LOKI!" _Roo's recorded slurred voice was the only sound in the dining room.

Then there was a loud crash and Loki's equally slurred voice started, "_Jane I would like you to tell my brother_ not_ to tell mother and father about this._ _If he does, tell him _I will cut his heart out with a spoon_." _He ended it with a snarl and a pretty good imitation of Alan Rickman's voice. There was a lot of laughter.

And that was the end.

Anybody not aware of the present situation would have laughed at the three's facial reactions.

Thor looked like he was made of ice. He was so still; it made Roo wonder what part of the message had startled him.

Jane looked bored. She had listened to the message again and again and again until she thought her ears would bleed.

Roo just looked like she wanted to throw up. And she really did want to. Although she did wonder what would come out since she had emptied her stomach's contents into the wastebasket in Loki's bedroom.

_Loki._

The minute Loki had gone to the bathroom, she had run out of the apartment, hailed a cab and come to the apartment she shared with Jane.

She wondered what Loki would be doing right now. She wondered what his reaction might have been like when he must have come out of the bathroom, only to discover her gone. She could only imagine.

"What does he mean, 'cut your heart out with a spoon'? Can he do that?" Thor looked so confused it was adorable and disgusting and irritating all at the same time.

Roo wanted to slap her palm against her forehead at his reaction. She also wanted to strangle him.

"No, Thor he can't. It was just an expression." Jane explained to him with an exasperated sigh.

"Look guys, I'm going to lock myself in my room for the rest of my life. You both enjoy and… whatever." And with that Roo went to her room.

"Why don't you go back to drinking your coffee and I'll just talk to her?" Jane told Thor and went to Roo's room.

* * *

(knock) (knock)

"Roo can I come in?" She heard Jane's sweet voice from outside her bedroom.

Typical Jane. She was always ready to help others. No wonder she and Thor were together. Her angelic demeanor complimented Thor's Viking like brutish personality.

"Yeah, come in."

There was a click and the doorknob turned. Jane's head peeped in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Roo got up from the bed and crawled over to sit on the edge.

Jane gently shut the door behind her and sat beside Roo.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Roo.

"Hung-over. I feel like my eyes are going to fall out." Roo murmured.

Jane laughed but then her expression became dead serious.

"No. I mean _how are you feeling?_"

"I don't know. I just know that Fandral doesn't need to know about any of this." Roo frowned.

"Oh I almost forgot about Fandral. He came here, you know. He wanted to see you. Said he wanted to take you out for brunch."

"Yeah I know. He called me when I was at Loki's. I told him I couldn't go for lunch or brunch with him." Roo was looking at her fingers.

Jane nodded.

"Can I see it?"

This made Roo look up.

"See what?"

"The ring." Jane was looking at her now ring less wedding finger.

"Oh _that._" Roo unhooked the thin silver chain she always wore around her neck. The silver ring was hanging from it, like a pendant. Roo had removed it from her finger as soon as she had sat in the cab.

She carefully kept it Jane's outstretched palm.

Jane examined it like it was an incredible astrophysical artifact.

It was a simple platinum ring with the design of a vine etched into it along its circumference.

"It's pretty." Jane gave back the ring to her.

"I know." Roo looped the silver chain through the ring and wore it around her neck.

"Thor asked me to move in with him." Jane rocked back and forth, biting her lip.

"Well, that's great! Although I always expected him to ask you earlier." Roo was happy for Jane. She hoped this step in their relationship was towards something more permanent.

"Yeah. Are you okay with it?" Sweet sweet make-you-want-to-throw-up-at-her-sweetness Jane.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am! I won't have to see Thor's naked butt ever again. I agree it's toned and all but it's just too muscular for my taste." Roo teased her and enjoyed watching her best friend blush a bright shade of beetroot red.

They both laughed for a while, till the events of last night dawned upon them.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jane looked like she was solving a great mystery. She just needed a mustache and a magnifying glass and the look would be perfect.

But Roo didn't laugh. Instead with a shake of her head she answered, "Nope. Nothing." When Jane didn't respond Roo asked her, "What should I do Jane?"

Jane could have given her a very lovely answer filled with wisdom but she told her the truth.

"I don't know Roo. I don't know."

And with that Jane went out of the room and Roo laid back onto the bed and dozed off, not even thinking once about her dirty state.

* * *

Loki was frozen by what he had just seen on the screen of his laptop. Roo and Thor had always joked about his unusual ability to freeze his expression and body stance perfectly.

After coming out of the bathroom that morning, he had found Roo gone. He had hoped to further their conversation over breakfast. But things these past few days weren't really going according to his liking he had realized.

Then he had gotten a parcel from the bar they had gone too last night. The parcel consisted of a CD in a red cover with hearts and 'Just married!' on it.

Obviously driven by his curiosity, Loki had played the CD on his laptop.

Now sitting in front of the laptop on his bed, dressed fully in a dark green t-shirt and his favorite pair of old jeans, he cursed.

"Fuck!" he ran a hand through his still-wet jet black hair. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

He replayed the video, his eyes and brain still trying to digest what he had just seen.

* * *

Roo was woken up by the shrill sound of the bell ringing. She sat up on the bed feeling disoriented, taking stock of where she was. Her headache had subsided to a sore spot at the back of her head. She looked down at herself and groaned in disgust. She had to take a shower right now! She probably smelt like she'd spent the night in the sewer.

She went to her closet, pulled out a fresh pair of undergarments, her favorite cotton pajamas and a big black sack of a t-shirt with 'Death to Barbie!' written on it in blood-red letters and laid them out on her bed.

She went to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom and proceeded to take a much-needed shower.

Feeling fresh and bright from her shower, wrapped in her fluffy blue towel, she came out of her bathroom and wore the clothes she had laid out on her bed.

She went out of her bedroom, to the living room only to notice Thor and Jane huddled on the sofa and staring at the T.V with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"What is it?" Roo asked them, wanting to know the reason behind their present expressions.

"I think it's best if you see it for yourself." Thor motioned her to sit between them. Regrettably Roo went and sat between like a third wheel.

"Seriously guys. What is it?" Then Thor replayed the video again and the only words that came out Roo's mouth were censor-worthy.

"Holy shit! Who the fuck recorded it?"

The video started with Roo and Loki dancing provocatively (bumping and grinding) obviously NOT in their senses. This went on for about ten minutes.

Then the main video started. The camera was clearly one of the security cameras of the bars and it was giving an overhead view of the entire empty space that was bordered by a crowd of people. Some were dancing and some were just swaying and the ones right in front were cheering on at the scene that was unfolding in the center of said empty space.

In the centre of the empty space Loki was on one knee and Roo stood in front of him. The camera had no audio, so they could only understand what was going on from Loki and Roo's actions.

They saw Loki's mouth moved, as if saying a sentence and then it twitched into a wide smile. At the same time, Roo was standing there clapping her hands and jumping in what seemed like excitement.

Then they were hugging each other. The crowd had resumed to dancing and other activities.

The scene then changed to a sort of a stage on which Roo and Loki were standing opposite each other, grinning like idiots. The man in between them said something and another man gave them their rings.

Roo saw herself on the video, her virtual self's wedding ring sliding through the ring as Loki held it, the same action repeated by her.

And then they both were kissing like they were each other's oxygen supply.

Roo was feeling uncomfortable watching the video of her impromptu alcohol induced marriage and even more so because she was embarrassed to watch it in front of Thor and Jane, the world's most perfect couple.

But still she willed herself to keep watching the most embarrassing part of her life she didn't remember happening.

Then the scene shifted to another camera's view where Loki and Roo were dancing ballroom style, although they kept stepping on each other's feet occasionally and kept laughing like maniacs.

Then the screen went blank. That was the end of the video.

Roo kept staring at the blue screen. She looked at Thor and Jane.

Thor was trying not to show any signs of surprise or laughter. Maybe he was surprised to see Loki the way he was in the video. Loki rarely smiled or laughed. He either smirked or sneered.

Jane looked like she was about to burst into tears. Not into tears of sadness but tears of joy. She looked like a mother about to hug her married daughter. Roo cringed at the thought.

They were all startled by the sound of Thor's phone ringing. Thor got up silently and went to answer the phone, which was on the dining table.

He answered it. Roo and Jane looked at each other.

"Roo. It's for you." Thor came to them and handed the phone to her.

"Who is it?" She asked Thor confused by the look on his face. He looked like he was executing a very finely schemed evil plan.

"It's Loki. He wants to talk to you."

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! _

What was she supposed to say?

Roo sucked in a large breath.

She brought the phone to her ears and answered in her calmest voice.

"Hi Loki."

* * *

**!ReViEw!** **:-D **


End file.
